A Life of Music
by Tenshi-No-Kouhi
Summary: CLeon drabbles Rated for Language ONESHOT


**A/N:** So I did another one of these ^^; I must say, they are quite enjoyable to do even though I started arguing with Frostwire over the songs it was giving me but yeah, this was written as a goodbye present for my ex, she said she likes it ^^ Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahaha this couple and many more would exist in the game if I owned it XDD

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Pairing: Leon/Cloud

* * *

1. Something to Talk About – Bonnie Raitt

Neither man paid any attention when one of their friends would mention how much they acted as a couple. They shrugged it off when others would mention how close they stood or how each had a secret look for the other. They even laughed when Yuffie pointed out how much they would touch each other.

Leon finally noticed what others had been noticing one night, however. He saw how only he could make Cloud smile like that and how close Cloud would sit. He also noticed that they couldn't go two minutes without having their hands somewhere on the other's body. As it all clicked together, Leon smiled.

"I think they're still talking about us," Cloud chuckled, glancing at the group across the room. "Just rumors," Leon sighed, brushing his hair back. Suddenly, he looked at Cloud with a grin and pulled him close.

"Leon?" Cloud questioned, his breathing speeding up to match his heart rate. "Let's give them something to talk about," Leon growled, kissing the blonde.

2. Roses Are Red – Aqua

"Cloud!"

Cloud peeked around the corner of the kitchen to see Leon holding a pink-colored card and chuckling. "Yes?" he replied meekly, stepping fully into the kitchen.

"Did you leave me this?" Leon asked, brandishing the card to show Cloud the words 'Roses are red…' on the front. "Yes, I did," Cloud mumbled, looking up at the taller man.

Leon's smile grew as he drew Cloud into an embrace. "This is the cutest thing I've ever gotten for Valentine's Day," he said softly, kissing Cloud's forehead, "Thanks, babe."

3. Rewrite – Asian Kung-Fu Generation

Neither one liked to talk about their pasts. Cloud's was filled with loss; Leon's was filled with emptiness. Both were filled with pain and rejection. Both shaped the two men to be cold and untrusting. However, their recent actions and current predicament made both wish that neither had their pasts.

Leon breathed in Cloud's scent as he hugged him tight, afraid that he could never feel more than lust for the blonde. Cloud entwined his legs with Leon's, hoping that the brunette wouldn't leave him as well.

Both made a silent promise to rewrite their lives for the other. It was the least they could do.

4. Hot N Cold – Katy Perry

"I don't know about this."

"Five minutes ago, you were dying to do this!"

"I changed my mind."

"You always change your mind!"

"I'm sorry!"

Leon groaned and let his head drop on Cloud's shoulder. "You shouldn't tease me like this, Cloud," he growled, wrapping his arms around the older man. "I just…I don't think I'm ready to do this," Cloud whispered, hiding his flushed face in Leon's chest.

Sighing, Leon pet Cloud's soft spikes, wondering how to calm down. "Its okay," he mumbled, keeping as still as possible to hide his growing problem. However, considering the proximity in which the men were standing, it didn't take Cloud long to discover it.

"Leon," Cloud said breathlessly, pulling back from the embrace. Blushing, Leon looked everywhere but at Cloud. That is, until the blonde turned his face towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Cl-Cloud!" Leon stuttered, pushing back. "I changed my mind again," Cloud smirked, and jumped on the brunette once more.

A half hour later, Leon lay on his back and cursed Cloud's mood swings.

5. Paper Planes – M.I.A.

"Now that we have finished reading Lord of the Flies, I want your opinions."

Leon's voice silenced the room of chattering teenagers, effectively claiming everyone's attention; everyone but a blonde teen in the back. Instead of offering up his thoughts on the book, Cloud Strife was instead folding a piece of paper into a paper airplane.

Within minutes, the plane was perfectly folded and ready to fly. Cloud looked around for a target before grinning at the most obvious one in the room. Taking aim at this special target, he let the plane fly…straight into the forehead of his teacher.

Leon paused in the middle of his statement to watch the plane fall to his feet with the rest of the class. Sighing, he looked up to see the blonde hiding in the back of the room with the most innocent expression on his face.

"Mr. Strife, please see me after class," Leon smirked, "Again."

Cloud couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face.

6. Itazura na Kiss – Day by Day

Cloud couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. Whenever he was around Leon anymore, he would talk more, smile more and even laugh more. He just couldn't get enough of the man and just being by his side made him happier than he had been in years.

Leon smiled back but continued talking about what he and Aerith had done while Cloud was away on his last mission. The way Leon described his small adventure of cleaning out the attic made Cloud deliriously happy for some reason and he moved his chair closer.

As they were walking away from the café they had spent the afternoon at, Cloud slipped his hand into Leon's and stopped to kiss him. Leon gave him another smile as he ruffled Cloud's hair, proud that he could finally publicly show his love for the younger brunette.

7. Forget Me Not – Lucie Silvas

Leon stared at the letter that had been left for him on the kitchen table. Cloud had seen this coming; he must have otherwise he wouldn't have written this letter addressed to him. He slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper inside even more slowly.

Inside, Cloud apologized for having such a sudden end. He explained that he had known all his life that he would disappear as young as he did, he just didn't want to tell him for fear of worrying him.

Leon chuckled sadly and shook his head.

Cloud went on to express how much he loved him and that he didn't want him to lose his life over him. He all but ordered Leon to move on, to find a new heart to mend and love as he had done with Cloud.

However, he also forbade Leon to forget him. He said that he wanted Leon to always remember him as he had been after they had gotten together. He finally concluded the letter with more expressions of love before signing it with his messy signature.

Leon felt a tear slide down his cheek as he folded the letter back up and slid it back into its envelope. Leaving it on the kitchen table, he walked out the door to find his friends. He would honor Cloud's requests. How could he not when he loved the man as much as he did?

8. The Hell Song – Sum 41

Cloud could only watch Leon as he paced back and forth in their living room, muttering to himself. Every once in a while he would throw his arms in the air but mostly he kept them crossed across his chest. Finally, after a half hour of pacing a hole into the floor, Leon turned towards Cloud with a look akin to a kicked puppy.

Cloud sighed and held out his arms in response and nearly fell of his seat when Leon ran into his embrace. "Why?" Leon mumbled against Cloud's collarbone, "Why now? Everything was going so well, and then he had to die. Why?"

"Life throws this shit at you when you think life is good," Cloud hummed, "Its always quick, too. Life loves to shock you and hit you where it hurts the most."

"Fuck life," growled Leon, trying to hide the tears landing on Cloud's shoulder.

9. God Send Me an Angel – Amanda Perez

"You left me…"

"I know."

"_You_ left _me_."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And now you want to come _back_?!"

Leon had the decency to look ashamed but still nodded. Cloud could feel a scream building up but he forced it down to try to think.

"You hurt me bad, Leon," Cloud mumbled, not able to look at the younger man, "I loved you – hell, I still love you! But you hurt me…worse than Sephiroth ever did…"

Leon flinched at the thought and looked at his lap.

"I could barely survive when you left, Leon," Cloud sighed, shaking his head before pushing himself to his feet, "I can't get back together with you; maybe someday but not now. Goodbye, Leon."

10. Does That Make Me Crazy – Gnarls Barkley

I remember the day I first realized I was in love with you. It was a Tuesday and it was raining. We had been shut inside for nearly three days by that point and we knew that it was getting to us. For instance, we started laughing over how the mini peanut butter jars were smaller than your foot.

Yeah, it was getting ridiculous. We desperately needed to get outside or we would really lose our minds. But that wasn't the craziest part. We knew that we were completely nuts when you pulled me in for a kiss and I accepted like we had done it everyday. The way you smiled afterwards, that is what made my heart jump and what caused my hands to shake.

The way your eyes sparkled with your smile, the way your soft brown hair hid my fingers completely and the way you pulled me in for another kiss all made me realize that I loved you.

Does that make me crazy? If so, I think you're crazy too.

*Bonus* Taboo – Superbus

Heated kisses and frenzied touches broke the silence with groans and squeaks. Undressing quickly, the pair tried their hardest to be quiet and speedy. However, so far they could work with only one of the two. The two could hear voices coming their way and stilled to the best of their abilities to hide their forbidden act. You see, the people of Radiant Garden frowned upon public displays of affection of any degree.

And the two who were straining so hard to be quiet and still were committing the ultimate taboo that any in that town had ever thought of. Still, Cloud and Leon couldn't care less. The fact that what they were doing was forbidden made them want to sin all the more and this little taboo has been and will be repeated more than the townspeople wish to know.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? ^^;


End file.
